battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Since Overdue
"Long Since Overdue" is a Season 5 thread written on May 5, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezz smiled through everything, the ceremony, the vows, the kiss, the reception… He had barely made it to his best friends wedding in between picking up where the Archon left off, which comprised of finding Darien and the half-breeds, beginning the rebuilding of Central, and ''finding the dungeon. All of which would have been impossible without Maralen and her griffon flying him. Darien looked like this had been the first time he’d been able to enjoy himself in a long while at the reception. Luckily Tezz was able to disguise him so nobody from the rebellion could recognize him. The four half breeds were dancing and making new friends with the other members of the rebellion. Tezz finally got up the courage to talk to his best friend for the first time in months. So much had happened since the last time…. “He… Hey Tree.” He smiled meekly as he spoke hesitantly. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree whirled around, hearing a voice she swore she would never hear in a long while. “Tezz!? It’s…it’s you!!” Her skirts flew as she leaned down and threw her arms around him, laughing. “Oh my gods, it’s you!” Grinning, she leaned back, holding his forearms. “How on earth did you find us?!” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''He motioned to Maralen, dancing with a member of the rebellion. “A resourceful girl with a griffon, and some help from, ah…” He remembered her struggles with the demons he had regular communications “…old friends.” He leaned in to hug her again. “Gods I’ve missed you, my friend. I… actually I almost didn’t make it here.” The loops under his eyes, windblown hair, and battered clothing were evidence of his statement. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Helheim, you look exhausted. Sit down, sit down.” She pulled him to a table on the side and sat him down. “Okay, tell me why you look like you’ve been halfway across the world. Half-breeds, and…and griffons…” Tree ran a hand through her bangs, exhaling giddily. “And tell me how you’ve been, and Clover, and Melira! Why’d you leave?” 'Tezzeret Verdile: '“Frankly, I was tired. Tired of people, tired of the politics, tired of everything.” He put his hand behind his neck. “Clover and I have been well, living off the land, a simple life for the most part. Melira’s getting big, and smart too. But, after trying to get away from everything, everything started to catch up to me. My mentor died during the…” Tezz looked away and to the sky, trying to hide the tears welling up again. “He left me with a lot of work to do in his stead. Central has to be rebuilt, it was razed to the ground. The five men and women I brought with me were more of his… students… and we’ve been working tirelessly to make Central a better place for half-breeds.” He looked back and smiled. “Tonight is the first night I’ve seen Clover since he died. Actually, I just found out that I’m going to be a father to more than just Melira.” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Her heart dropped when she heard about his mentor dying, but she gave a little gasp at hearing about Clover. “Really! Oh, Tezz, that’s amazing! I hope everything goes well!” She squeezed his arm and then tilted her head curiously. “If I can ask…who was your mentor?” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '“We haven’t spoken in a long time, Treepelt. A lot has happened.” A hint of sadness washed over his eyes. “My mentor was named Kiaama, he was called the Archon. His body fashioned to look as though he were a dragon, but he is a demon. The oldest brother of the Warden…” He shrugged her away as he spoke the last words. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“The…the what?” She was surprised but not horrified, and that was what shocked her most. “He died? I thought…I thought demons couldn’t die?” Her mind whirled as she considered what “mentored” could mean. Has the demon left anything in him? Is he…does he have… ''“Has he…done things with you? Taught you things?” she said hesitantly, but not accusingly. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '“It takes great power to slay a demon, the Eir Pride fell two of them… I’m surprised she’s here, in all honestly.” He motioned to the figure of the Warden among the revelers. “As the Shaper fell too…” He shook his head. “But this is a happy celebration, not a time to catch up on death and grievance.” He stood and pulled Tree to her feet. “Would you be free for a dance? Before I have to depart once more…” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: 'She smiled a bit bashfully, letting him lead her to the floor. “But of course, good sir.” She put her hand on his arm and tucked her fingers within his. “I can’t refuse a friend’s gentlemanly hand.” Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Treepelt Category:Tezzeret Verdile